We request an administrative supplement to the Phase II of our Fast Track Grant number 5R44DA025375-03, entitled POP-D: A science-education curriculum for teens on prescription drugs (POP-D). The administrative supplement will increase the likelihood that POP-D will have a strong overall impact on the field of prescription drug abuse among our target population of 7th and 8th grade students, their teachers, and parents. More specifically, the administrative supplement will support creation of a distribution website where students, teachers, and parents can use the POP-D curriculum and explore related information on prescription drugs, how they affect the brain, and how to prevent their abuse. POP-D is a science education and prevention curriculum for 7th and 8th grade students on prescription drug abuse. The curriculum consists of a six module teachers guide with student handouts for implementation of classroom lessons on the brain and how prescription drugs affect the brain; six multimedia student games on key concepts covered in the classroom lessons; and a parent outreach and education presentation that provides an overview of prescription drug abuse and its prevention, and links related tools (such as worksheets and checklists) to help parents take action on the presentations information. To date, we have completed development of the teachers guide and parent presentation, plus three of the six student games1. The project period ends June 30, 2013 and by that time we will complete the remaining three student games, analyze and interpret the evaluation findings, and write the projects final report. . In Spring 2012, we conducted a controlled quasi-experimental outcome evaluation of the POP-D curriculum in classrooms across the United States. The outcome evaluation primarily explored the effectiveness of POP-D, but we also asked participating teachers and parents pointed questions about the usability of the curriculum and its future utility. The usability and utility findings, which echoed input from our advisory panel and formative research participants, strongly suggest two things: that POP-D lacks a website, which is a lynchpin to successful dissemination, and the POP-D parent information must be greatly expanded. Therefore, we request supplemental funds to support creation of a POP-D website, with resources for students, teachers, and expanded information for parents, as a critical component for POP-Ds successful dissemination.